


First Date

by Niconikson



Series: The Sweet life of Baek and Yeol [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ALot of Character Connection, ChanBaek - Freeform, Cute baek, First Date, Florist Byun Baekhyun, Jongdae's a stalker, M/M, Producer Park Chanyeol, Shy Baekhyun, SideHunhan - Freeform, SideKaisoo, Sketchy Yeol, They met before Soothing gel, Whipped Chanyeol, nervous chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niconikson/pseuds/Niconikson
Summary: Chanyeol in his first date with the beautiful florist, Byun Baekhyun.





	First Date

_From Future Husband <3 _

_Heyyyyy, do you happen to be free tomorrow? I kinda need someone to come with me to go for a lil gardening shopping. And hey! I heard There’s alot cool movies screening tomorrow too! Want to watch before the shopping thingie? And maybe some dinner too? Uhhm its okay if you’re busy tho…_

 

 

Yoongi cursed out loudly when the producer had spat on his face.

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

 

 

The first thing that woke him up was his alarm, but instead of shutting it off with a pissed off face, Chanyeol was smiling. On a Sunday morning, 6 am to be exact. He quickly sits up, tapping the alarm off with a blinding smile, rivaling the sun itself. He stretches his arms up moaning at the sensation of unloosening muscles. He reaches over to grab his phone by the lamp, unlocks it and re-reads the text Baekhyun had sent him yesterday, over and over again.

  
  
Hell to the no, was the first thing that came into his mind when he read it. Not especially when Baekhyun was the one that invited him first. Chanyeol kicks the blankets off, dialing a number by heart.   


After a week of getting to know each other, Baekhyun never initiate any moves first, it would always be Chanyeol. Visiting him everyday, every lunchtime and after work. Chanyeol would even drive him to the flower shop, which means picking him up and driving him home as well.

 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Chanyeol needed help with the date plan, so he taps in a specific number, bringing the small device above his ear.

 

  
Finally with a couple of rings, he answered. 

 

  
_“ Hyung… it’s a fucking Sunday morning”  
_

 

  
“ Yoongi help me. I’ve got a date in like 7 hours! HELP IM IN A CRISIS” 

 

__  
“ What the—“  


 

  
“ Should I wear the stripped red and blue I got from last summer? Or should I wear my usually styles?”

 

  
_“ Hyung j—“  
_

 

  
“ What cha think? Blue or red? I’m torn, or maybe orange but its fucking ugly.”

 

  
_“ Hyun—“  
_

 

  
“ You think I should wear a coat? Its near winter so I suppose. That or I’ll stick with a warm sweater? “

 

  
_“ Hyung can you stop—“  
_

 

  
“ Should I mouse up my hair tho, I’m too serious when I brush it up yeah?” 

 

  
_“Jesus. Fuck HYUNG—“  
_

 

  
“ Yah Yoongi, you’re not really much of a help.” Chanyeol pouts “ And here I thought we were friends” 

 

  
Yoongi groans, and Chanyeol could hear something ruffling from the other line _“ Hyung, how can I help you when you keep rambling like that. And Jesus Christ, are you that excited for the date to be 7 hours early…Fine, need help? Its cold, so wear the black coat that you love so much. And it’s a cool weather so wear something to match that up. Navy blue, like the sweater your mom got you last week. Put on a shirt under it just in case if its really cold. Don’t brush your hair up, just let it be, or just grab a gel pack and do the side parted bangs. The one you always do when we go out for a meeting? Yeah that. Now let me fucking sleep. Good luck”_  
  


 

Chanyeol smiles when the said man hanged up after to go back to his slumber. The producer nods to himself, kicking the sheets off.  


 

 

 

 

  
\---

 

 

 

Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he was having a mini heart attack from excitement or just plain stupid. Can you blame him? Its only been a week since his confession on asking the florist out. And he was lucky enough to be on the getting-to-know-each-other stage rather than being rejected right on the spot … Although his mother kept nagging on how he bailed on Dara (the CEO’s Daughter blah blah blah) He hasn’t mentioned anything about meeting the florist to his mother he couldn’t or he was just too happy in lala land to tell.

 

He kept looking down on his watch, stepping from side to side. It was 12:48… he was suppose to meet Baekhyun at around 1, its never bad to be a bit early.  
  
  
Chanyeol thought of looking around, wrong move tho, as soon as he looks up he sees him right away. And his heart almost stopping.   
  
  
!@#$%^  


  
There he was, Byun Baekhyun. He was wearing a blue sweater making him 10 times more adorable than before, Chanyeol had to push his jaw up not to drool too much at the sight. It was the first time he saw his lil angel wearing normal clothes, usually the florist would wear clean buttoned dress shirts making him look professional over his green apron but damn, Baekhyun can pull off everything without even trying. His sweater was a tad bit big, making his collar bones prominent. Chanyeol was so sure that he was having a mental breakdown by now.

 

If Baekhyun wasn’t hard to spot in his eyes, then Baekhyun could say the same. Literally, the giant stood out the most, being tall and handsome is quite eye catching to anyone. When the latter got closer, he shyly smiles at Chanyeol scratching the back of his neck in a cute manner. 

  
“ Sorry am I late?” Baekhyun smiles, Oh god Chanyeol is about to die. Scream, die then come back.

 

Chanyeol shakes his head immediately when he sees how the small thing bothered Baekhyun “ No! I’m just early, don’t worry about it! I couldn’t really wait to see yo—I mean Im very honored that you invited me, cause honestly my heart was—oh shot, ignore that pleas—“

 

  
Baekhyun suddenly laughs, cutting him off naturally “ You’re rambling… Its okay to be excited. Because I can say that the feelings mutual”

 

Someone call 911, The giant is about to faint any minute.   
  
But there was no time for fainting or losing blood (can’t make any promises tho), the date must go on and be successful. Chanyeol smiles, lifting his elbow like a gentleman, waiting for Baekhyun to loop his hand around it. 

  
“Well then, shall we go?” He says, with his eyes glistening with joy. The smaller giggles, wrapping a gentle hand under his arm. The giant tugs them to walk to where he parked his car. He opens the passenger seat for Baekhyun before going to the driver’s seat. 

  
The drive to the mall was short. (Chanyeol internally pouts)

  
Chanyeol insisted on opening the door for the florist, and of course the florist shot down the offer, But Chanyeol had the natural talent of looking like a kicked puppy. Baekhyun loves cute things, and apparently Chanyeol could fit on that category just well. With a blinding smile, Chanyeol walked over to Baekhyun’s side only to open it up for him. The cold weather greets the both of them in a blur, Baekhyun had to whimper quietly when the air hits his face. Chanyeol didn’t let this pass with his view of vision, he shrugs off his own coat, draping it gently over Baekhyun’s shoulders.

  
  
Baekhyun frowns, blushing a pretty shade of pink “ I’m okay Chanyeol, you didn’t have to.”

  
“ I wanted to. We’re dating remember? I really don’t mind, I’m hot blooded anyway so there’s no harm done” 

  
Baekhyun nods, shyly “ Just tell me if you’re cold okay?”   


A grin broke into Chanyeol’s face. He hums, making the smaller look at him “ I am cold, especially my hands” He said before sliding his hand over the florist. Baekhyun’s breathing hitched, his cheeks flushing even more than before. Chanyeol finds it more adorable when the latter avoided his gaze and gently squeezed on their interlocked fingers.

 

Chanyeol chuckles, tilting his head to the side. “ Is this okay?” he teases, taking a step closer to him. Baekhyun squeaks nodding vigorously with his eyes wide. The giant laughs, tugging his hand gently to the entrance of the mall.   
  
Baekhyun pouts behind, but when his landed on their linked hands, he eventually smiles. It felt nice, it was warm and comforting. He felt a vibration in his front pocket and with his free hand, Baekhyun fished it out. 

 

 

__  
From Jongdae  
  
                  Don’t be a creep smiling over something like that. TALK TO HIM. UNLEASE THE BAD FLOWER WITHIN YOU. DEVOUR THAT MAN LIKE A VENUS FLY TRAP.  


 

  
Baekhyun’s jaw dropped.    
  


 

 

  
\----  
  


 

 

  
Jongdae huffs an air, crossing both of his arm together, his eyes glued to the two figures talking and laughing hand in hand. “They haven’t kissed yet Yixing. They haven’t kissed YET”   
  
“ What do you expect? They’re just still in the getting to know each other. _The_ Park Chanyeol is not a very forward man in what I’ve read.”   
  
Jongdae tears his eyes from the couple and looks at him “You know him?”   
  
“You don’t? He’s one of the founders of the 3 rd successful entertainment company in Seoul. Very wanted and his face is like all over the cosmopolitan magazine, entitling him as a bachelor. One of the top 5 take note of that. I’m surprised that Baekhyun doesn’t know him…”  
  
“ You happen to forget that Baekhyun lives under a rock? Like literally, and he never touches those magazine only plants and flower catalogs, and beside—Holy fuck! They’re moving! Come on Chinese man!”   
  
“ I say this is called stalking…”   
  
“ Shut up, I’m an over protective mother!”  
  
“ And I’m the low-key judging dad…Don’t you have a life?”   
  
“Apparently no, and screw love. Don’t need it~”   
  
“ …. I bet you’ll be eating those exact words when you finally meet someone…”   
  
“ DOUBT IT”

 

 

  
   
\-----

 

 

Baekhyun couldn’t decide as they scan the screen in front of the ticket booth. He could see that the giant was having a hard time too, it was obvious by the visible pout on his face.

  
Chanyeol’s eye started to twitch with annoyance as he reads the movies description. He wants this to be the perfect movie for the perfect person. And he was determined to make it perfect as possible. He turns his head to his lil angel and smiles.

 

“ Baek, why don’t you get us some popcorn? I’ll pick the movie…”   
  
Baekhyun raised a brow at him “ Are you sure…?”   
  
“Positive, wait for me on one of those chairs yeah?” Chanyeol says pointing at the empty tables in front of the theater snack booths. “ I wont be long don’t worry..”   
  
“ Okay then, let me get some—“ Chanyeol stops his hand from pulling out his wallet. This was a date right? And even if Chanyeol wasn’t the one who invited, he wanted Baekhyun to depend on him a bit. “ Yeol, I can pay for my own tickets…besides im the one that invited you.. I should be the one pay—“   
  
Chanyeol chuckles, poking the latter’s nose “ I know, but how about this? You buy the popcorn and I buy the tickets? That seems fair”   
  
“ But—“

 

“ No buts” Chanyeol winks at him, their hands breaking apart. Chanyeol began to push the latter away to begin his mission. When Baekhyun was in front of the booth, Chanyeol fished out his phone in a flash.

 

He quickly types in the reviews and stars of every movie critic he knows. With half of his tongue sticking out, he mumbles the letters of the movie screening in front of him. There were 4 movies, and it seems like the two had a good review than the other ones. Chanyeol stick with that, Annabelle and IT…  
  
Both movies were _horror_.   
  
 If you wanna see a dabbing Chanyeol, just let him watch horror movies, he’ll be dabbing all the way.   
  
Both movies were given a 9 by rotten tomatoes, then 8.9 by IMDb. Oh my god he was so screwed. He cant watch those, Annabelle gives him the creeps, like its not hard to pay someone to clean up and wax a doll for Christ sakes, but if the doll is haunted then Chanyeol might burn it. The book itself was scary in Chanyeol’s opinion, IT had sacred him for life.

 

But if the rotten tomatoes and IMDb says its good then he’ll stick with that…

 

With a step of courage, he purchased the most disturbing one, IT. Because the clown’s make up intimidated him…

 

Before he could even turn to follow his angel, Baekhyun was already waiting, standing right in front of Chanyeol. The latter chuckles, when Chanyeol’s eyes widened.

 

“Never pegged you for the horror type…” Baekhyun smiles at him, relocking their hands again.

 

No he really wasn’t… Chanyeol internally speaks. With a tensed smile, he nods and tugs his lil angel inside the cinema.

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

“ Holy shit..” Yoongi groans from under his telescope. “ Hyung is going to fucking die…”   
  
The person beside him muffles his laughter, dying from the fact that Chanyeol is about to embarrass himself in front of his ever first date. Yoongi rolls his eyes at the second founder of the company. “ This is comedy gold to be honest… Oh god Dab master is in the houseee!”

 

Yoongi quickly shoves the man in the side when Chanyeol narrowed his eyes, panning from side to side. Of course he would have heard it.    
  
“Sehun, if you don’t shut it. Chanyeol is gonna bite our heads off for stalking him in his date..”   
  
“He should be honored Yoongi. We’re just being good friends and looking out for him yeah? It surprised me when I found out from his secretary. And as soon as we heard, we went here right away in my dad’s private jet”   
  
“Wait, what do you mean we?”   
  
“Oh forgot to mention, Kris is here too!”   
  


 

 

\-----

 

 

The Wu PaOh Entertainment company was founded by three individuals. The WPO company is declared as the 3rd most famous entertainment company in Seoul. And it is not just famous by its general image and reputation, but the three founders themselves are praise worthy men to look up to. With pure talent and mind had driven these three to built the company. These three men are known as Seoul’s top 5 most powerful bachelors. Taking the spot 3,4,5 in a heartbeat. But of course, every success wasn’t possible if there wasn’t any blood or people left behind. People behind huge trophies are monsters. The three wasn’t polished nor waxed to shine, they were shined with people’s sweat and blood.   
  
and one of the three, was Park Chanyeol.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

 

“Are you okay Chanyeol? You look really pale?” Baekhyun asks, looking at him with a worried face. 

 

Chanyeol swears to burn every clown in the world. “ Y-yeah I’m g—“   
  
But before he could even finish that, the scene from the movie caught his eyes, the part where the clown appears again. He screams on top of his lungs, successfully dabbing.

 

Oh god, its just been 30 minutes and the movie was already scaring the shit out of him.

 

Baekhyun wanted to laugh but the giant was too cute for his eyes. When people began to whisper and look at them, Baekhyun quickly did what he had to do. He took Chanyeol’s hand and pulled his head down to rest on Baekhyun’s shoulder. It might be an awkward position but this will help Chanyeol to distract himself.

 

“ When a scary scene comes, its okay to hide under my shoulder” Baekhyun smiles, squeezing his partner’s hand. Chanyeol whimpers. “ I’ll protect you from the scary clown Chanyeollie~”

 

Away from their seat was Jongdae, shaking head his head in disbelief as he watched his best friend’s giant go dabbing mode in fear. Lay was too fixed into the movie to even care. Jongdae badly wanted to chuck his popcorn at the giant’s head but of course, he doesn’t want Baekhyun to notice him.

 

On the other hand, there was a handsome man watching the pair from afar too. His handsome face cackling at their producer who wont stop screaming.

 

 

 

 

After the Movie, Baekhyun was jumping around how great it was. Chanyeol wanted to disagree but he gotta admit the movie was great, minus the Jump scaring scenes. After they had disposed their empty soda pops and popcorn boxes, they decided to take a look around.

 

Baekhyun really loves to talk, and Chanyeol doesn’t mind one bit. He talks about mostly flowers, giving each a unique perspective in Chanyeol’s head. He was too busy listening to Baekhyun to even notice people staring intensely at him. However, Baekhyun noticed it.

 

Was it really disturbing to see two men hold hands? Baekhyun frowns at the thought. He tried to pull his hand off with a big lump on his throat. Chanyeol stops from walking as he looks at Baekhyun with a knitted brow.   
  
“ Chanyeol… people are staring..” Baekhyun whispers, his cheeks reddening.

 

“ Do I look like I care?” Chanyeol chuckles, lifting their locked hands up, kissing the back of Baekhyun’s hand. “ Do you want me to let you go?”  
  
honestly speaking, No. Baekhyun finds comfort in his hands and he rather not lose that. Not in a million years. He shook his head light earning a big grin from the giant. “ I wont let go even if you wanted me to anyway…”   
  
“ Yah!” Baekhyun gasps, laughing as he smacks his shoulder with his free hand.

 

 

 

When they finally entered a certain shop, Baekhyun had to temporarily let go, quickly running inside with Chanyeol in toll.

  
“ We—Oh! Baekhyun! Haven’t seen you for a while!” The man in the counter smiled. Baekhyun greeted him back with a bow and went straight to the aisle full of seeds and tools. The owner just watched him with a chuckle, his eyes drifting to the man behind Baekhyun. “ How about you dear customer? How may I help you?”

 

Chanyeol clears his throat, shaking his head “ Thanks but ac—“

 

“ He’s my boyfriend, Yugyeom.” Baekhyun smiles, going to the said owner, placing down the various chosen items. Chanyeol was surprised and just awkwardly stood there by the entrance. Baekhyun glances at him, holding up his hand which Chanyeol took immediately. “Please don’t interrogate him with a bunch of questions, I have enough with Jongdae harassing him…”

 

“ I can imagine” The owner, Yugyeom, whistles lowly, checking the producer out making Baekhyun rolls his eyes at him. “Nice catch then… Nice to meet you Park Chanyeol”

 

Baekhyun raised a brow “You know him?”   
  
“Of course, he’s everywhere?”  
  
“ What do you mea—“  
  
“ Meh, don’t mind me” Yugyeom cuts him off with a laugh, putting the seeds and manure inside a big paper bag. The young owner had to cut him off with all of the questions because the producer was beginning to pale. “Oh, Baekhyun didn’t you see the iris seeds that came in today?”   
  
Baekhyun’s’ ears perks up. “Where?!”   
  
Yugyeom chuckles, pointing at the end of the shelf beside the pots. Before Chanyeol could even turn around, Baekhyun was already there, leaving Chanyeol in the counter with the owner.

 

“ Hey you…” Yugyeom whispers at the producer who was watching the florist squeal. “ what are your intentions?”   
  
“ h-huh?”   
  
“ Baekhyun doesn’t know doesn’t he? The fact that you’re a producer, a playboy producer. One of the three founders right?”   
  
The producer frowns, “ I’m not playing him…if that’s what you’re thinking”

 

“ You better not. Mr. Bachelor” Yugyeom snorts at him, “Baekhyun is a very fragile bud, hurt him in any way, I’ll be coming for you with a chainsaw and with a buff man by the name Jeon to whip your ass”

 

Chanyeol was pretty sure that the young owner wasn’t lying, he could feel every venom dripping from his every word. But now matter how intimidating the younger was, Chanyeol can top that. He glances at Baekhyun who was too absorbed with a certain seed before facing the man in the counter again.

 

“I may be a bachelor once and that I had a mindset of what people call a player. But I kid you not when I say that I’m serious about Baekhyun. If you’re worried about me hurting him then I assure you, I’ll be the guy that would protect him from anyone. He doesn’t need protection from anybody but me.”   
  
“Wise words Park, very wise indeed ” Yugyeom smiles at him and for the very first time he got inside the small shop, it was genuine. Chanyeol felt a spark inside him, like he had earned trust and faith from Baekhyun’s friend. It felt like he gave Chanyeol a blessing which made the giant bubble with pride.   
  


 

  
  
\----

 

 

 

 

 People would often stop and stare and some would turn their heads at Chanyeol. It bothered Baekhyun, A LOT. People must know who Chanyeol was, and judging by Yugyeom’s reaction earlier Park Chanyeol must be famous…

  
And then it hit him, Baekhyun haven’t even asked a single question about what the taller does and do.

 

“ Yeol?” Baekhyun says, the nickname rolling off of his tongue in the most natural way. Chanyeol loves the sound of it and hums in response “What do you do? I mean… if I’m a florist. Then you are? ”

 

“ A very humble music and artist producer” Chanyeol grins.

 

Baekhyun chuckles, _very humble_. “We’re an odd combination then” he says before going inside a random toy store. With that the giant was left in confusion. But Baekhyun was smiling, he was waiting actually if the humble producer caught it.

 

“ Wai-wait what do you me—“ Chanyeol pouts, entering after him. Baekhyun smiles at him, with a stuff crab toy in his hands. He lifts it up to his face and sticks his tongue out.

 

Chanyeol pouts, grabbing the stuff toy out of the florist face. “ Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

 

Baekhyun tilts his head to the side, slowly indulging himself into those alluring addicting brown orbs. He took a step forward, placing a hand on the tallers’ chest. “A good thing… a _very_ good thing”

 

“ But what do you mean by odd? I’m a music producer and you’re a florist… I don’t find that odd. I find it cute”

 

“ Oh really now?” Baekhyun smiles, steeping away from him and going into the pile of pandas. “ So tell me Mr. Producer Park, what kind of music do you produce? If Yugyeom knows you then you might be pretty famous…”   
  
“Well first of all. I produce stars and sometimes music. Young males and females, we train them for months and possibly years before we spend money to give them a pre debut. Its more like polishing gems to make them shine… So rather, I make them famous and not the way around”   
  
“ From what entertainment company are you even in?” Baekhyun glances at him with a stuff bear in his hand.

 

Chanyeol stops, looking at him strangely. “ Y-you don’t know?”

  
  
“ Should I?” Baekhyun innocently blinks. “ I don’t mean that to offend you…” 

  
“ No.. “Chanyeol smiles, sighing at him. “ I’m from Wu PaOh Entertainment. ”

 

Oh.

 

OH

 

OHHHHHH.

 

“ Never heard of it… I’m sorry” Baekhyun reddens from the embarrassment. Baekhyun had zero knowledge about the reality he lives in, the world he knows was about peace and freedom and he rather not mingle with city and laws. He expected Chanyeol to look at him weirdly for not knowing but what he didn’t expect was a huge smile on his face.

 

“ Need a brief history ?”

 

Baekhyun nods. Chanyeol smiles at him as he tugs him inside a small music shop. The smaller furrows his brows in confusion when Chanyeol had let go. He must be pretty famous and popular for people to know him, because as soon as Chanyeol entered, the owners had their jaws open when he stepped in.

 

Baekhyun followed him, wrapping a hand around the taller’s arm. Chanyeol glance at him and shrugs his hand off, shocking the small latter. Baekhyun was about to protest when Chanyeol’s arm found its way around his waist instead.

 

This was getting intimate and he didn’t anticipate this.

 

 The shop was nice and cozy, and the smell of wood was vibrant.

 

“ Yeol…”   
  
“ Hm?”   
  
“ Weren’t you suppose to enlighten me?” Baekhyun pouts.

 

“ I was?” Chanyeol cheekily smiles at him. Baekhyun rolled his eyes at them when suddenly a soft melody was being played in the background. Chanyeol glances at the corner to see some staff playing the violin and the piano. They were looking at him and Chanyeol smiles at him with the success of catching the producer’s attention. “ But first, may I have this dance?”

 

“What? Wai—“

 

Chanyeol laughs, his eye twitching a bit. He leads the smaller into the middle of the room where it was more spacious to move around. Baekhyun felt his cheeks heat up when he came face to face with Chanyeol, a hand on his waist and the other interlocking with his hand.

 

Baekhyun looks at his other hand in the air, completely lost of what to do next. “ I-Um Wh—“

 

“ In my shoulder, Babe” Chanyeol softly says, pulling him closer than before. With a reddened face, Baekhyun gently placed his hand on top of the man’s broad shoulders. Within a sec Chanyeol was swaying him in the beat of the music.

 

 Everything was beginning to confuse Baekhyun. “ You don’t like Punch?”   
  
Baekhyun lifts his head to blink at Chanyeol, tilting his head to the side “ Huh?”   
  
“ You were pouting… I take that you don’t like Punch’s stay with me?”   
  
Upon finally getting what the giant meant, Baekhyun only shook his head “ N-No. its just…I don’t know, you’re very mysterious…”

 

“ Mysterious in what aspect?”   
  
Baekhyun hums, scrunching his nose “Like how your producer label is sketchy. Is there something you’re not telling me?”

  
“ I’m a producer?”   
  
“ I know you dumbass” Baekhyun snaps with a pout “ but something more than that..” Baekhyun glances to the side to see the staff staring intensely at them. “ Like how come they look at you like that…?”   


  
“People like me Baek… We don’t live in happily ever after’s” Chanyeol spoke softly in his ears. “ It must be a surprise to see me with someone…”

 

“ Why?”

 

“ I’ll tell you next time yeah? For now lets just enjoy this dance”

 

“ Bu—“  
  
“ I really like you Baekhyun…” Chanyeol says “ And right now I want to stay like this with you.. without you knowing anything yet…”

Suddenly Baekhyun hinted something familiar inside the giant’s words. It was something that Baekhyun once had before he met Chanyeol and it was loneliness and fear. With the soft melody playing, Baekhyun lifted the hand up from the giant’s shoulder only to place it on Chanyeol’s cheek.

 

“ I really like you too Chanyeol. Believe me. What ever you have to say, I will listen to you” 

  
Chanyeol leans into his touch, feeling the giant’s hand tightening on his waist “You know what Baek?” 

  
“hm?” Baekhyun hums,

  
  
Chanyeol smiles at him, turning his cheek to plant a kiss on Baekhyun’s palm. This action took Baekhyun off guard, his eyes drifting to the taller’s lips. Baekhyun wanted to look away but those eyes… its was highly impossible. “After I met you... I could almost believe that I could”

  
The urge to kiss him grew stronger. He was perfect in every aspect and detail. Park Chanyeol had flaws but it made him more beautiful than every man Baekhyun had seen. Yes, it might have been just a week since they’ve met but Chanyeol gave him his unlimited efforts. Baekhyun could admire how the giant would stay in his shop during lunch breaks. How they would talk and enjoy each other’s company with a simple coffee. How Chanyeol would watch him with the flowers. And how Chanyeol would look at him like he’s someone special…

 

Nobody had given Baekhyun that kind of look not even when he was in his younger years in college. People would look at Baekhyun like a freak for being a flower lover while Chanyeol would look at him like an angel.

  
  
“You amaze me too much Mr. Park” Baekhyun whispers to him with a smile. Chanyeol leaned down, reconnecting their foreheads together. “ I’m really glad that I met someone like you”

 

  
  
Chanyeol chuckles leaning down to kiss the corner of his lips.  
  
  


 

 

  
\----

 

 

 

 

“ That was..” Yoongi begins, staring the couples inside the music shop.

 

“ profoundly disgusting……” Oh Sehun finishes with a shrug “ But in a good way”   
  
Kris Wu how had rejoined them after the cinema agreed, the first founder. “Can’t believe the three bachelors aren’t 3 anymore… Although I’m quite happy for Yeol, He looks so DAMN happy”

 

Yoongi snorts at them, twirling the coffee with a stirring rod. “ Love…”   
  
“ and there’s like 500 millions songs about it. Chanyeol is one of our geniuses and now that he found love, I bet our next releases will be a hit in just 24 hours. Aye, Yoongi hurry and find a lover too so we can have two geniuses in love!” Sehun laughs while slicing his chocolate cake into bite size pieces.

  
“I rather not…” Yoongi grunts “Relationship means trouble; trouble means a pain in the ass. I can write love songs with artificial feelings.”

 

In just a minute both of them started arguing. The first founder sighs as he sets his menu down, calling for the waiter. Yoongi was about to snap another offensive argument when the most gorgeous waiter went towards them.

 

_Jimin_ was written on his name tag. While Kris started pointing out his snack, Yoongi couldn’t tear his eyes away even for a second. The gorgeous waiter was looking at him and good god, he was breathtaking. His orange hair looked so soft, and that cute face was a keeper. With the order set in the waiter’s notes he left, along with Yoongi’s heart.

 

Sehun snickers beside him, nudging him with his fork “Close your mouth before a fly comes over”

 

Let another round of bickering begin.

 

But it looks like Kris wasn’t finish with his orders. He scans for the waiter earlier what he wasn’t in sight, instead he signaled for a cute blonde. When Sehun was about to throw a piece of cake in the producers’ face, he halts. The piece landing in his shirt instead, staining the white fabric with dark brown.

 

Sehun found his soulmate in a form of—(Looks at the name tag in his uniform)

 

 

 

_Lu Han_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You really didn’t have to walk me to my door Chanyeol...” Baekhyun raised a brow with a smile. Once the date was over, both of them had to admit that it was already late so, Chanyeol being the gentlemen wanted to spend the remaining hours to cling at his small partner.

 

Chanyeol stood there with a sad smile, looking between him and Baekhyun’s awaiting door.

 

“ I wanted to..” Chanyeol says, scratching the back of his neck. “So… I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

Baekhyun shrugs, placing the paper bags on the floor right in front of his door. “Will you still see me in the shop?”

 

Of course. “I-if you want me t-to”

 

“ I would love you too. Don’t make me start missing your face Yeol, That’ll be against the boyfriend code…”  Baekhyun smiles at him. _Boyfriend._ Chanyeol defiantly liked the sound of that.

 

There was a moment of silence between the two, so unsure so what to do next. The smaller looks down, hiding his flushed face when he notices the coat he’s been wearing. He was about to shrug if off when Chanyeol stopped him.

 

“ Its fine. You look great in it. Keep it” Chanyeol softly said, making Baekhyun’s cheeks heat up even more. “ I guess... I should be going Uh-uh yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow Baek. Goodnight” And with the the giant turned his heel to head straight to the elevator.

 

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol ruffle his own head. Something was bothering him, and it was pretty obvious. And truthfully something was bothering Baekhyun too, something he really wants to do. But Chanyeol was already walking away, if he called out for him now, it might be too late. With a heavy heart Baekhyun decided to just get inside.

 

But while he was taking his time to gather the bags into his arms, his ears might have been fooling him. Because he swears he could someone walking towards him. And right then he was spun, a pair of arms holding him by the waist as he meets those familiar brown orbs.

 

Baekhyun was surprised but happy at the same time. “Di-Did you forget something?” 

  
“Hell yeah...” Chanyeol smiles at him, leaning down. “I certainly fucking did”

 

Baekhyun met him halfway, their lips finally fitting together. It was gentle had Chanyeol would hold him, as if he was holding a piece of glass. He slides his hands to the giant’s neck pulling him closer. Both of them were smiling into the kiss, how their kiss is turning into something passionate and warm. Baekhyun tugs into the latter’s soft locks when Chanyeol started nipping at his bottom lip, asking for an entrance which he gladly obliged.

 

Baekhyun giggles when the taller’s tongue started to fight with his, obviously earning dominancy. Chanyeol won as soon as Baekhyun yelps when Chanyeol started to deepen into his wet warm cavern. And now the smaller had his back on his door, Chanyeol caging him with his long arms, with ease he hoisted the latter up without breaking the kiss. Baekhyun quickly wraps his legs around the tallers’ waist, struggling with opening his own door without detaching his lips from the handsome giant.   
  
God Baekhyun wants to pull him in and let the giant ravish him. But as soon as the door opened a cough was released making the two break away from the kiss. Right in the hallway were four familiar faces. Baekhyun yelps, trying to get down but Chanyeol only held him tighter with a frown. Both of their lips swollen from the pressure of the kiss but Chanyeol didn’t give a shit.

 

Jongdae was wearing the same frown as Chanyeol had.

 

“…” Jongdae stares at the giant, and Chanyeol just stared back.

 

Baekhyun groans, hiding his whole face in Chanyeol’s hair.

 

“If you two are going to do the _tutu_. Let me get my stuff first before you do…” Jongdae narrows his eyes at them. “ But before that, Lookie Baekkie!” the florist chirps, holding up a bag of magazines.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen when he sees the familiar covers. But Baekhyun only pouted, tilting his head to the side.

 

 “ Im gonna give you a brief summary of the person you’re dating! Just think of this as a class. A subject about Park Chanyeol!~”   
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“That is a lot of magazines….” Lay points out, looking at the covers of each magazine Jongdae throws at him. “What are you going to do with this?”   
  
Jongdae pulls out another. “If Yeol is not gonna tell him then I might as well be a good bestfriend and tell him myself. But of course I’ll drag the producer along for credibility.”

 

The stack of magazines was beginning to get heavier, but the florist obviously didn’t care and kept adding and adding. When Lay felt like giving up, a hand had scooped half of the magazine.

 

“ Opps, that is a lot isn’t it? Why don’t I give you a hand?” A handsome man said, shocking Lay in the process.

 

“ Uh Thanks bu—“

 

“ Jongin?” a voice interrupted. Jongin, the man that helped him, turned around to greet a small cute doe eyed man.

 

“ Hang on Soo, this guy needs a bit of help. Care to join?”

 

The small guy gives Lay the sweetest smile ever, collecting the remaining magazines off from him. “ Sorry for my husbands’ randomness, but he loves to help people. How about we put these in the counter and tell the cashier that these are yours? You can’t keep walking around with these, its too heavy”

 

Lay couldn’t do anything but nod at the kind couples. As soon as the two left, Jongdae joined him with a frown “ Where’s the magazines? Did yo—“

 

“ A couple helped me…”

 

Jongdae smiles, lifting another magazine up “ Well anyways, this is the last one I found with Park Chanyeol in it.”

 

Lay nods at him, following Jongdae to the counter, meeting the couples once again. The elder bowed at them with thanking them for giving out a hand. The kind couples bow as well with a smile before exiting the small book store. Lay kept his eyes on the exit, following the kind figures out.

 

Jongdae lets the elder and just fishes out his wallet from his front pocket. The cashier chuckles at him, looking at all of the magazine he was gonna buy.

 

“ Magazine lover?” the baritone voice asks, his voice not fitting for his face (in Jongdae’s judgment) Jongdae gives him a smile, glancing at the visible name tag.

 

_Kim Taehyung_

 

 

“ yup, for a friend”

 

Taehyung laughs, scanning each magazine “ Bet he’s a fan of Park Chanyeol then”

 

More than a fan… Jongdae internally laughs, “ You could say that”

 

 


End file.
